Love is so Unpredictable
by El Lavender
Summary: Empat orang pemuda yang terjebak dalam keadaan mencintai dan dicintai. Apakah mereka akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang mereka sukai? Ataukah mereka akan memendamnya sendiri? NCT Fanfiction/BL/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Love is so Unpredictable**

NCT Fanfiction

Main Cast: Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck

Warn: AU! Boys Love, Typo, OOC

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kau merasakan jatuh cinta kepada sahabatmu sendiri?_

.

.

Lee Jeno, seorang pemuda yang saat ini menjadi mahasiswa baru di Seoul University sedang menunggu sahabatnya untuk berangkat bersama menuju kampus mereka.

Seorang pemuda manis tampak tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Jeno. "Maafkan aku Jeno, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Jeno dan Jaemin mereka bersahabat. Entah takdir apa yang menyebabkan mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dan dikelas yang sama hingga mereka juga berada di Universitas yang sama tetapi dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Jeno Kedokteran sedangkan Jaemin Manajemen.

"Jen, apa kau tau Mark _sunbae_ ternyata kuliah disini juga dan sekarang dia menjadi seniorku, wah senangnya~" Jaemin mulai bercerita sambil berjalan menuju halte.

Jeno tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat menyukai Mark Lee senior mereka ketika SMA dulu, Jaemin selalu mengetahui jadwal sunbaenya tersebut tak jarang Jaemin juga selalu mengikutinya seperti seorang _stalker_ bahkan Jaemin pernah akan menyatakan perasaannya tetapi Mark terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck teman sekelas mereka. Setelah peristiwa itu Jaemin menjadi murung berminggu-minggu dan tidak mau menyapa Donghyuck sama sekali, akibatnya Jeno berusaha membujuk sahabatnya itu agar tidak murung terus menerus.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai halte bus dan kebetulan sekali bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang saat itu juga, mereka segera memasuki bus dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya. Untungnya mereka masih mendapatkan tempat duduk dibagian belakang.

"Tunggu... Pak tolong hentikan busnya." Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berlari mengejar Bus yang ditumpangi oleh Jeno dan juga Jaemin. Bus itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan pemuda itu segera menaikki Bus dengan napas yang memburu.

"Terimakasih Pak." Pemuda itu membungkuk dan mengatur kembali napasnya akibat berlarian dan dia segera mencari tempat duduk, tempat duduk yang tersisa hanyalah di belakang supir tanpa membuang waktu dia segera duduk disana.

"Hei Jen, bukankah itu Donghyuck?" Kata Jaemin sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda yang baru saja naik bus yang mereka tumpangi. Jeno pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ditangannya.

"Iya sepertinya itu memang Donghyuck, tumben dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya, apakah mobilnya bermasalah?" Jeno melihat ke arah Donghyuck yang duduk di belakang supir.

"Entahlah Jen, sepertinya memang begitu. Eh tunggu dulu kenapa kau perhatian sekali kepadanya? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau menyukainya ya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?" Jaemin memborong Jeno dengan banyak pertanyaan. Jeno langsung memukul Jaemin setelah pemuda itu selesai bertanya.

" _Ya!_... Tentu saja aku tahu kalau dia biasanya ke kampus menggunakan mobil. Apa kau lupa bahwa dia satu jurusan denganku di Seoul University? Dasar _pabo_."

"HAH? Donghyuck juga kuliah di Seoul University? Satu jurusan denganmu? Sejak kapan? Kau tidak pernah menceritkannya kepadaku." Jaemin baru mengetahui bahwa rivalnya semasa SMA dulu ternyata sekarang juga satu kampus dengannya.

"Eh... Belum ya? Aku kira aku sudah menceritakannya kepadamu." Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan polosnya.

" _YA!_... Sekarang siapa yang _pabo_? Dasar sipit!" Jaemin membalas memukul kepala Jeno dengan kertas yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Walaupun pun sipit aku tetap tampan dan banyak yang naksir." Kata Jeno narsis. Jaemin hanya bisa mendengus dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain akibat kenarsisan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tau, di kampus banyak yang bilang bahwa Donghyuck sudah putus dengan Mark _sunbae_." Jeno melanjutkan perkataannya. Jaemin kembali menatap Jeno dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"Wah benarkah~ berarti aku memiliki kesempatan emas. Aku akan mencoba menyatakan perasaanku lagi kepada Mark _sunbae_ , semoga dia menerima cintaku." Jaemin bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar, melihat hal itu Jeno hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

 _Apa kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padamu Jaemin-ah?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seoul University**_

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kampus mereka, banyak siswa yang berlarian termasuk Jaemin yang sebentar lagi ada kelas mata kuliah jam pertama yang diajar oleh dosen _killer_ segera dimulai, Jeno sudah memisahkan diri dari Jaemin menuju gedung Fakultas Kedokteran.

BRUUKK

Karena sangat terburu-buru Jaemin tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di koridor Fakultas Ekonomi yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh kelantai dengan posisi yang tidak sempurna.

"Aww..." Jaemin meringis ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kakimu terkilir." Orang yang ditabrak Jaemin segera memeriksa kondisinya.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa _Sunbae_ , maafkan aku yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu, aku sedang terburu-buru menuju kelasku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku _sunbae_." Jaemin memberanikan diri melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Tidak disangka ternyata orang yang ditabrak oleh Jaemin yaitu Lee Minhyung atau lebih dikenal dengan Mark Lee. Mark segera menolong Jaemin tidak peduli jika pemuda itu akan menolak bantuannya, dia merasa bersalah karena membut juniornya itu menjadi terkilir. Mark akan membawa Jaemin ke ruang kesehatan tetapi pemuda itu menolak, Jaemin lebih memilih diantarkan ke kelasnya karena dia tidak ingin ketinggalan mata kuliah wajib yang harus ditempuhnya.

Dengan hati-hati Mark menuntun Jaemin menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga, selama perjalanan Jaemin merasa gugup karena dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan orang yang dikaguminnya itu, selama ini Jaemin hanya bisa melihat Mark dari jauh, bahkan ini juga pertama kalinya dia bisa berbicara langsung dengan Mark. Jaemin mengontrol wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, untungnya Mark tidak melihat hal itu.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai di depan kelas Jaemin dan Jaemin segera berterimakasih kepada Mark.

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah nanti kau mau pulang bersamaku? Sebelum pulang kita obati kakimu terlebih dahulu, aku sangat merasa bersalah membuatmu terkilir, bagaimana?" Mark langsung bertanya ketika Jaemin ingin memasuki kelasnya.

"Ini sebenarnya bukan salahmu _Sunbae_ , ini semua salahku yang tidak melihat jalan sehingga membuatku seperti ini. Tapi baiklah jika _Sunbae_ memaksa." Jaemin tersenyum agar Mark tidak terlalu khawatir. Kapan lagi dia diantar pulang oleh _Sunbae_ nya itu mumpung ada kesempatan kenapa tidak, Soal Jeno dia nanti akan mengabarinya kalau Jeno tidak usah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa nanti umm siapa namamu?"

"Jaemin, Namaku Lee Jaemin _Sunbae_."

"Mark Lee."

Mereka berkenalan dan berjabat tangan sebelum Jaemin memasuki kelasnya dan Mark menuju kelasnya juga.

.

.

 _Terimakasih Tuhan Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini._

.

.

Disisi lain Jeno juga sedang berada di kelasnya menyimak apa yang dijelaskan oleh Dosennya, ia melihat Donghyuck yang duduk didepannya sedang menggeledah tasnya entah mencari apa. Donghyuck menggerutu karena dia sepertinya lupa membawa buku untuk mata kuliahnya kali ini karena terburu-buru. Jeno yang melihat itu segera meminjamkan bukunya kepada Donghyuck.

"Pakailah, aku sudah mempelajari materi ini semalam, jadi pakailah buku ku."

"Ah baiklah Terimakasih." Donghyuck yang tidak ingin dimarahi dosennya segera mengambil buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Jeno dan kembali menyimak materi yang dijelaskan oleh Dosen.

Mata kuliah jam pertama telah selesai masih tersisa satu jam lagi untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya. Donghyuck berniat mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam -dipinjamkan oleh Jeno- kepada pemiliknya. Saat ini mereka semua sudah keluar dari kelas.

Donghyuck mencari keberadaan Jeno, pemuda yang duduk dibelakangnya tadi telah meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu seusai mata kuliah itu berakhir. Dengan terpaksa buku yang awalnya ingin ia kembalikan kepada pemiliknya dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya, dia tahu pasti Jeno saat ini sedang menuju Fakultas Ekonomi yang berbeda gedung dengan Fakultas Kedokteran, pemuda itu rela menempuh jarak yang tidaklah dekat untuk menemui sahabatnya dan Donghyuck selalu tau akan hal itu.

Donghyuck memutuskan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong karena dia tergesa-gesa untuk berangkat kuliah dan melupakan sarapannya.

Disisi lain Jeno sedang menuju kantin Fakultas Ekonomi untuk menemui Jaemin. Bukan karena Jeno tidak mampu untuk membeli makanan di kantin Fakultas Kedokteran tapi dia sudah biasa dan memilih makan bersama sahabatnya di kantin Fakultas Ekonomi.

Jeno berasal dari keluarga yang berada tetapi sejak kecil dia di didik untuk hidup sederhana itulah alasan mengapa Jeno tidak mengendarai mobil yang dibelikan oleh orangtuanya atau diantarkan oleh supir keluarganya dan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum, selain lebih praktis Jeno ingin menikmati waktu yang lebih lama bersama Jaemin.

Jeno menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang duduk ditempat mereka biasanya. Di meja sudah terhidang makanan dan minuman, Jaemin telah memesannya terlebih dahulu hal seperti ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan karena mereka memahami dan mengerti selera masing-masing.

"Jaem, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Jeno duduk di depan Jaemin, saat ini kondisi kantin sangat ramai dan penuh beruntung sahabatnya itu mendapatkan tempat duduk dan sudah memesankannya makanan terlebih dahulu jadi dia tidak perlu mengantri lagi.

"Ah tidak juga, kebetulan tadi mata kuliahku lebih cepat selesai jadi aku langsung kesini untuk mencari tempat dan memesan makanan sebelum antri." Jelas Jaemin. Mereka segera memakan makanannya dengan hening dan nikmat.

Jeno sangat menikmati makanannya dia sangat berterimakasih memiliki sahabat seperti Jaemin yang sangat mengerti seleranya dan juga sangat peduli terhadap apa yang ia makan, Jaemin tidak akan membiarkannya memakan _junk food_ setiap hari dan lebih memilih makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuk Jeno. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat cerewet jika berurusan dengan kesehatan dan makanan.

"Jen, apa kau tau tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Mark _sunbae_?" Jaemin mulai bercerita ketika mereka sudah selesai makan dengan wajah yang gembira. Mereka memiliki peraturan jika tidak boleh berbicara saat makan dan mereka akan memulai berbincang-bincang setelah makan, hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka.

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah berani untuk menyapanya? Bukankah selama ini kau hanya berani menatap dan mengaguminya dari kejauhan?" Jeno tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya itu dan juga menggodanya.

"Tidak... Lebih dari itu Jen, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak Mark _sunbae_ dan aku terjatuh sehingga menyebabkan kakiku terkilir-"

"APA? Kakimu terkilir? Apakah sudah kau periksa dan bagaimana keadaan kakimu sekarang?" Jeno memotong perkataan Jaemin, dia sangat cemas dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Kakiku tidak apa-apa Jen, yang paling penting adalah Mark _sunbae_ menawarkanku untuk pulang bersamanya dan maaf nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu jadi kau tidak usah menungguku untuk pulang bersama." Jaemin melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mata yang berbinar dan wajah yang gembira, sedangkan senyum yang terpancar di wajah Jeno tadi entah mengapa hilang begitu saja untung saja Jaemin tidak terlalu memperhatikan pergantian raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ah... Syukurlah kalau kakimu baik-baik saja dan selamat kau sudah satu langkah lebih maju untuk mendapatkan cinta Mark _sunbae_. Tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, selamat menikmati 'kencan'mu dengan Mark _sunbae_." Jeno memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan sebisa mungkin membuat sahabatnya itu tidak curiga dengan perasaannya.

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi mereka memiliki kelas masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Fakultas mereka untuk mengahadiri mata kuliah selanjutnya, tidak lupa Jeno mengantar Jaemin terlebih dahulu menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 _Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia, walaupun menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa bukan aku orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia._

.

.

Hari menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan saat ini Mark sedang menunggu Jaemin untuk pulang bersamanya. Mark merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kaki Jaemin terkilir dan dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Sejak kecil dia sudah diajarkan oleh orang tuanya agar tidak lari dari tanggung jawab. Setelah ini Mark memutuskan membawa Jaemin ke dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan kakinya, kebetulan ayahnya adalah seorang Dokter spesialis tulang.

Mark melihat Donghyuck yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. Mark tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu juga kuliah disini tetapi bukan jurusan Ekonomi melainkan Kedokteran.

'Sedang apa dia disini? Apakah sedang mencariku?' Mark segera menghampiri Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck, sedang apa kau disini?" Donghyuck yang melihat siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut, tetapi dia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Jawabnya ketus.

"Siapa yang kau cari? Apakah itu aku?" Mark menampilkan senyum konyolnya.

"Bukan, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yang sedang aku cari _**Sunbae**_." Donghyuck menekankan pada kata _sunbae_.

"Apa kau masih belum memaafkanku Donghyuck-ah?" Mark yang mendengar Donghyuck memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sunbae_ terlihatsedih.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir _sunbae_ kau harus ingat itu!" Donghyuck pun berlalu begitu saja melewati Mark yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya Mark tau dia harus menjaga jarak terhadap Donghyuck sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Mark tau apa yang dilakukannya dulu memang salah, tidak seharusnya dia melibatkan Donghyuck dalam hal itu.

Ketika Mark berada di kelas 3 sedangkan Donghyuck kelas 2 SMA dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck di depan semua orang, hal itu semata-mata hanyak untuk menjauhkan dari para penggemarnya yang selalu mengganggunya dan mengikutinya, dengan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Donghyuck di hadapan umum dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasih Mark berharap para penggemarnya berhenti mengganggu dan mengikutinya. Beruntung Donghyuck tidak menolak dan memarahinya karena dia sudah merencanakan sejak awal untuk melakukannya di depan umum agar Donghyuck tidak bisa untuk menolaknya.

Egois. Ya, Mark tau akan hal itu.

Hubungan mereka tetap bertahan sampai Mark lulus bahkan sampai Donghyuck lulus mereka tetap berpacaran dan beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka resmi berpisah. Donghyuck sebenarnya tau bahwa Mark menjadikannya sebagai kekasih hanya karena untuk menjauhkan Mark dari para penggemarnya. Status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih selama dua tahun yang mereka lakukan hanya berakting, ya semua hanya akting. Mark memilih Donghyuck karena tidak ada yang berani mengganggu pemuda yang terkenal akan cuek dan _judes_ nya sehingga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya.

Tetapi karena mereka terbiasa bersama setiap hari menimbulkan perasaan lain di antara mereka dan yang terjebak akan perasaan itu adalah Mark sendiri. Bohong jika kita tidak memiliki perasaan kepada orang yang membuat kita nyaman dan bukankah cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Dan karena itu jugalah yang menyebabkan berakhirnya hubungan mereka, Mark menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada Donghyuck. Dari awal mereka sepakat tidak boleh ada perasaan diantara mereka dan Donghyuck hanyak menganggap Mark seperti kakaknya sendiri, tidak lebih.

"Mark _sunbae_?" Jaemin menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya.

"O-oh Jaemin ternyata kau sudah datang. Ayo, mari aku antar pulang." Mereka memasuki mobil milik Mark.

.

.

 _Salahkah jika aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu? Tidak bisakah kita dekat seperti dulu lagi?_

.

.

Donghyuck yang sudah mengelilingi Fakultas Ekonomi tetap tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ya dia sedang mencari Jeno. Biasanya pemuda itu sebelum pulang selalu kesini terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput sahabatnya tetapi hari ini Donghyuck tidak menemukan Jeno dimanapun dan kebetulan ketika mata kuliah kedua tadi mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama sehingga buku Jeno masih berada di Donghyuck.

Donghyuck memutuskan untung pulang, supir keluarganya sudah menunggu sejak tadi langit juga terlihat mendung, jika dia disini terus menerus tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan kehujanan. Donghyuck memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku Jeno besok saja karena besok dia memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama dengan Jeno.

Saat ini hujan sangat deras mengguyur kota Seoul, beruntung Donghyuck tidak terlambat masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia sangat menyukai hujan dan ia menikmati pemandangan diluar sana ketika hujan. Ketika mobilnya melewati sebuah Halte mata Donghyuck membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya, disana Jeno sedang basah kuyup menunggu sendirian diluar area halte tersebut entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu lebih memilih berhujan-hujanan dari pada berteduh di area Halte itu dan bukankah jadwal kedatangan bus selanjutnya masih sangat lama.

Donghyuck memerintahkan supirnya untuk berhenti dan mengambil payung disampingnya. Donghyuck menghampiri Jeno, dimatanya Jeno tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria dan selalu tersenyum manis. Saat ini pemuda itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya bahkan dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Donghyuck yang sudah memayunginya.

"Jeno..." Donghyuck memanggil Jeno dengan lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya menoleh kearahnya dengan menggigil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Calon Dokter sepertimu seharusnya tahu kalau hujan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Ikutlah denganku aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, bus selanjutnya akan datang pukul lima sore percuma saja kau menunggu disini."

Untuk pertama kalinya Donghyuck berbicara panjang kepada Jeno. Pemuda di depannya itu masih diam tanpa memberikan respon, hujan semakin deras ditambah dengan angin yang semakin kencang. Dengan terpaksa Donghyuck menarik Jeno begitu saja menuju mobilnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil Donghyuck, ia menyuruh Jeno untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan membasahi mobilmu, lebih baik aku berjalan kaki saja." Kata Jeno

"Tidak apa-apa masuklah, jangan pikirkan hal itu."

Dengan terpaksa Jeno memasuki mobil Donghyuck, akibat rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerangnya Jeno tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

'Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu itu Jeno? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini.' Donghyuck hanya bisa menatap miris dan menyelimuti Jeno dengan jaket miliknya.

Alasan mengapa Donghyuck menolak perasaan Mark karena dia terlebih dahulu sudah menyukai orang lain. Ya, dia menyukai Jeno. Tidak, bahkan dia mencintainya. Sejak pertama kali masuk SMA dia terpesona oleh Jeno yang menolongnya ketika MOS dulu, dia sangat bersyukur ketika mengetahui Jeno sekelas dengannya. Tapi Donghyuck tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal Jeno lebih jauh karena pemuda itu selalu bersama sang sahabat. Mereka hanya sebatas teman sekelas yang berinteraksi ketika berada di kepompok yang sama, tidak lebih. Bahkan Jaemin yang sering berbincang dengannya sebelum insiden pernyataan cinta dari seorang Mark Lee yang menyebabkan Jaemin tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya sehingga Jaemin tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi tetapi Jeno masih bersikap seperti biasa kepadanya.

Walaupun menyandang status sebagai kekasih Mark Lee dia masih tetap mengagumi Jeno bahkan perasaan kagum itu semakin hari semakin besar dan Donghyuck mulai mengerti dia ternyata telah jatuh cinta kepada Jeno. Donghyuck memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri perasaannya dan hanya ibunya yang tau akan hal itu, sejak kecil dia terbiasa menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kepada ibunya bahkan tentang Mark dan Jeno juga ia ceritakan.

Donghyuck tersadar dari lamunannya segera memberi tahu supirnya dimana alamat rumah Jeno.

.

.

 _Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memberi tahu tentang perasaanku kepadamu? Bisakah aku menghentikan waktu untuk selalu bersamamu._

.

.

Mark dan Jaemin sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaemin. Jaemin tidak menyangka Mark akan membawanya ke rumah sakit tadi dan bertemu langsung dengan Ayah dari Mark bahkan beliau sempat menggoda Jaemin dan Mark adalah sepasang kekasih. Jaemin hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya ketika digoda oleh ayah Mark. Jaemin diberikan beberapa obat agar cideranya segera sembuh.

Hujan saat ini memang sudah reda, selama perjalanan menuju rumah Jaemin mereka berbincang-bincang Mark yang memulai percakapan mereka. Jaemin tahu walaupun dikenal oleh banyak orang Mark adalah orang yang baik dan hangat, Jaemin bahkan mengetahui hal-hal yang belum diketahuinya dari Mark seperti dia selalu menjadi tukang cuci piring dirumahnya setelah makan karena selalu kalah dalam permainan keluarganya dan ketika tinggal di Canada Mark sangat mengagumi _Usher_ dan memiliki cita-cita menjadi seoranga _Rapper_ seperti idolanya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang _sunbae_." Jaemin tersenyum kepada Mark yang juga mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku justru senang bisa mengobrol denganmu, kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aku harap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita, kau bisa menanyakan kepadaku tentang materi kuliah yang tidak kau mengerti jika kau mau." Mark tersenyum kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak menyangka Mark akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, mimpi apa dia semalam seorang Mark Lee yang selama ini dikagumi dan disukainya berharap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka yang berarti Jaemin memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu kembali bahkan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mark Lee.

"A-ah iya aku juga berharap begitu _sunbae_. Baiklah jika aku tidak mengerti materi kuliah aku akan menemui sunbae untuk menjelaskannya kepadaku hehehe..." Jaemin bersemu merah mengatakan hal itu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tidak jauh dari mobil Mark, lebih tepatnya di depan rumah yang berada di sebelah rumah Jaemin yang tidak lain adalah rumah Jeno. Jeno turun dari mobil bersama dengan Donghyuck.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Donghyuck dan maaf karena aku tertidur di mobilmu tadi." Jeno memberikan senyum yang hangat kepada Donghyuck.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih kepadamu Jeno, kalau kau tidak meminjamkan bukumu aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan dosen itu kepadaku. Dan tidak masalah aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan, setelah ini kau harus segera mandi dan minumlah secangkir coklat hangat untuk membuat tubuhmu hangat. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Donghyuck yang sadar dengan ucapannya seketika menunduk, dia malu jika Jeno berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang pemuda yang cerewet walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu tetapi hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau sangat perhatian, aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu." Jeno mengusap kepala Donghyuck.

Mark dan Jaemin yang sejak tadi mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Jeno dan Donghyuck mematung di tempat mereka, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Jeno yang merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan menoleh kearah Mark dan Jaemin. Donghyuck mengikuti kemana arah pandang Jeno.

'Sejak kapan Jeno sangat dekat dengan Donghyuck seperti itu?'

'Siapa pemuda itu? Apakah kekasih barumu Donghyuck-ah?'

'Apa kau bahagia Jaemin-ah? Pasti kau sangat bahagia saat ini'

'Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya kembali? Merusak _mood_ ku saja.'

Entah takdir apa yang diberikan oleh Tuhan sehingga mereka terjebak pada situasi seperti ini, melihat orang yang mereka sayangi bersama dengan orang lain dan juga perasaan yang mereka sembunyikan di dalam hati masing-masing.

.

.

 _Cinta memang tidak terduga, kita tidak tahu kapan cinta itu datang dan pergi begitu saja. Kita juga tidak tahu kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Terkadang, sakit mengetahui bahwa orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain dan bukan kita orang yang membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Ingatlah ketika kau sangat mencintai seseorang kau akan melupakan fakta dan bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa diluar sana ada seseorang yang menunggu dan mencintaimu._

.

.

 **END**

.

Hai hai~ bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang sebelum2nya eh malah bikin ff baru ._. *sungkem*

Ini beneran End loh hahaha... Kenapa aku kalau bikin ff endingnya suka gantung gini *pundung*

Btw ini dibikin habis lebaran dan baru rampung sekarang terlantarkan ffnya *gak nanya*, maaf ya kalau Jisung, Renjun & Chenle gak masuk di dalam ceritanya, besok2 dimasukin deh xD

Review please~


End file.
